Demigod Sleepover to Demigod Date
by GreekGirl07
Summary: The girls of the seven and Reyna are having a sleepover! But with one dare the sleepover falls apart and something else comes out of it... a awesome demigod date.


p id="docs-internal-guid-ac6eadfa-7fff-2006-a274-065cb6f4d131" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N Hi i'm a newbie to writing fanfiction (definitely not reading fanfiction) so please don't be too harsh! I really just started out as a Gacha studios movie creator, then i started to love to write stories, then I discovered Wattpad, my profile picture probably won't be like this in a month though. Just for reference i'll probably upload with this story once a week./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disclaimer: I am a teen from kentucky do I even /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"seem/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" like Rick Riordan to you?/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The girls of the seven plus Reyna were in the Hades Cabin, which was newly modified so that the part of the room where one demigod slept in was different then the other, and so that it would fit that demigod's personality, they were planning on having a sleepover, that is until they played a game of truth or dare./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey!" Piper said. All the girls of the crew, which meant Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Levesque/spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", and honorary member Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, were at Hazel's cabin at camp half-blood about to have a sleepover. While they were getting ready Piper decided to ask,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who wants to play truth or dare?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't see why not" Annabeth replied/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think I've heard of that game, Sammy and our friends played it once or twice" Hazel imidly said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure" Reyna said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Since I thought of the game I'll go first" Piper said, eyeing everybody in the room carefully. Everybody was wearing something simple, like Hazel was wearing a SPRQ t-shirt with navy shorts and her curly hair up into 2 pigtails, Annabeth her Camp-Half Blood t-shirt and light blue sport shorts with a darker blue streak down the sides with her signature ponytail, Piper her Camp-Half Blood t with dark blue shorts with her hair down and looked like it hadn't been brushed exempt for a few pieces of hair that were braided together with a feather in it , and Reyna, well Reyna was always complicated, she was wearing armor, apparently comfortable armor as she liked to say with her hair in an off the shoulder braid. Piper decided to ask Hazel,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Truth or Dare Hazel?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Er… Dare."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I dare you to switch clothes with Reyna for 2 rounds, and if you don't you have to do a truth, and you can't back out of that one"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""O-Ok" Hazel said, truly scared, Reyna could be very scary at times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go on in the bathroom and change you-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait Piper," Reyna suddenly interrupted/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You do realize that Hazel and I are about 4 sizes different from each other?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course I realize that, it makes it a lot more fun!" Piper said with a mischievous smile on her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Alegreya; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine" Reyna huffed before going to the bathroom with Hazel to go and switch out each others clothes/span/p 


End file.
